A Faire to Remember
|next = }} A Faire to Remember is the third episode of Season 5 of Warehouse 13. It is the 62nd episode in all. Synopsis Pete and Steve search for a dangerous artifact at a Renaissance fair, while Claudia takes a risk to revive her sister from an artifact-induced coma. Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Guest Starring *Chryssie Whitehead as Claire Donovan *Ryan Cartwright as Oswald *Erin Way as Katarina *Mary Lou Rosato as Madame Doria Co-Starring *Abigail Winter as Claire (15 Years Old) * T.J. McGibbon as 1999 Claudia *Richard Fitzpatrick as King *Andre H. Arruda as Herald *Tori Anderson as The Princess *Lawrence Bayne as Heckler *Danny Smith as Puppet Jester - Joe *Eddie Della Siepe as Patron #1 *Adil Zaidi as Patron #2 *William Fisher as Magician *Jeffrey R. Smith as Mr. Keeler *Aaliyah Cinello as 5-Year Old Girl Uncredited *Rob Archer as The Death Knight *Seika Groves as The Queen (and a Pyrate) *Susan Horton as The White Queen *Edd Scorpio as a Pyrate Trailers and Sneak Peeks Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Mother Shipton's Tarot Cards' - These old set of tarot cards were once owned by the English soothsayer, Ursula Southeil or better known as Mother Shipton. The tarot cards have the power to cause prophecies that are dealt with the cards to become true. *'Bob Dylan's Bus Transfer' - His transition from acoustic to electric caused a major change in his music, caused by the uproar by his fans this bus transfer was imbued with the power to transfer energy. Used to transfer the energy of Frances Farmer's Music Box from Claire, into the Biscuit Bin. *'Alessandro Volta's Biscuit Bin - '''This artifact was once owned by the scientist Alessandro Volta, who is most famous for inventing the battery and was imbued with energy storing properties. Used to store the energy of Frances Farmer's Music Box transferred from Claire by the use of the Bus Transfer. *'Lewis Carroll's Mirror Shard' - contains the spirit of Alice Liddell. *'Miles Davis' First Trumpet' - One of the various artifacts that were on their way to the new improved Dark Vault. Artie had to repeatedly use a canister neutralizer to calm this artifact from the whammied Myka outputting negative energy. *'Attila The Hun's Helmet' - Seen in the Dark Vault. Thrown at Artie by a whammied Myka. *'Aztec Bloodstone' - Seen in the Dark Vault. Was going to be thrown at Artie by a whammied Myka. *'Pliny the Elder's Scroll' - Encases the holder in amber. Used to stop Myka from destroying the Dark Vault. *'Sylvia Plath's Typewriter' - Seen in the Dark Vault. *'Ilse Koch's Whip' - Seen placed in the Dark Vault. Myka whipped this whip at Artie after explaining to her that she had been whammied, which cracked off in a roaring thunder. *'Sigmund Freud's Cigar''' - Seen on Artie's whiteboard as a possible artifact to help Claire. *'Sigmund Freud's Couch' - Seen on Artie's whiteboard as a possible artifact to help Claire. Trivia *A reference to the second episode of Warehouse 13, Resonance, is made on a marker board dealing on how to cure Claire. Eric Marsden, the creator of "Sleep and Be One" on the record that became an artifact, is the reference as his name with the title of another song is shown, "Center of my Soul". *The title is a play on the classic 1957 film "An Affair to Remember", starring Deborah Kerr and Cary Grant. *The theme that plays when Oswald declines the king's offer of marriage to the princess is called "La Mémoires des Falaises" by Yogitea. It's also one of the faction themes for the Heroes of Might and Magic 4 game. *Erin Way and Ryan Cartwright both starred in Syfy's Alphas, which exists in the same universe as Warehouse 13. Way's character on Alphas was similarly named Kat. *The meaning of the tarot cards Katarina draws for Oswald are relevant to the episode's faire plot: **'The Fool': The first situation Shipton's Deck created, the Fool represents new beginnings. The card is typically interpreted as depicting the protagonist of the "Fool's Journey", which itself is depicted over the course of the Major Arcana of the tarot. **'The Chariot': The second situation created by the deck, the Chariot represents overcoming conflicts and moving forward in a positive direction; through hard work, one will arise victorious. **'The Magician': The third situation, the Magician represents one's own potential and talents, often those that are hidden, and needing to tap into them/one's full potential without holding back. **'The Empress': The fourth situation, the Empress represents maternal influence and the creation of life and love. ***Here, the Empress most likely represents Katarina and her love for Oswald, and/or Doria, who Pete and Steve were chasing when the Empress' challenge appeared. **'Death': The final situation, Death does not actually represent death; rather, it represents the end of something, such as a journey, relationship, or interest. It is also occasionally interpreted as signifying that one must give up what is superficial and focus on what is truly important. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes